DeiSaso: Working Can Be Fun
by Happii Haden
Summary: Deidara chuckled, "tell me, 'Sori. What do you want?" he teasingly asked. Sasori's blushed darkened, "I-I..." the blonde raised his eyebrows. "I...want you to get off me! This is rape!" ONE SHOT YAOI


_**Ahhh this was a toughy XD. Mann, I like had no inspiration! Anyways, this is what came out of my sick lil twisted mind so I hope yu enjoy^^. PS: this is a request from SmileSusieQ bwaaa yu r loved!**_

_**Warnings:**_

_**Dei: so, I raped him?  
>Me: hm...something like tht<br>-lol inside joke- anyways, sexual themes, annoying blonde bosses, and assistant redheads who can eat doughnuts sexily. Mud sex in the middle of the forest, while its raining ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: Mann, if I owned Naruto, I wouldn't have to be a con artist**_

"ohiayo Iwa Sama!" many office workers greeted as a tall blonde male walked past. "ohaiyo" he nodded back to them. Iwa Deidara. Nice, tall slender man. Rich and sucessful. Good looks and great personality. What more could someone ask for? "ohaiyo Sasori San~" maybe that. "_good morning_ to you as well _Mr._ Iwa" Deidara laughed and ruffled his assistance's hair. "aren't you chipper today, hm"

Akasuna Sasori. Cold hearted, short, small framed bastard. Deidara's assistant. Good looks and antisocial. "as always" Sasori scoffed and continued to type on his computer, finishing the brat's work. Yes, he called him a brat. Why? Simply because that's how Sasori saw him as. Rich, arrogant, cocky, narcissistic, wannabe artist, stupid brat. To put it nicely, Deidara annoys the shit out of him.

Deidara laughed and sat on the redhead's desk. "mahh, you work to hard, hm" "I wouldn't have to if _somebody_ would actually do their _own_ work" the redhead said, already needing a coffee break. The blonde grinned, "work is boring! Why don't you relax? Surely, those papers aren't due yet" Sasori glanced over at him, "they're due tomorrow" the blonde pursed his lips, "tsch. Come on, hm! Were gonna teach you how to have fun" Deidara grabbed his arms dragging him out of his office and out of the building.

"stupid brat! I don't care if you're my boss or not! Let go of me!" Sasori yelled trying to pry the blonde's hands off his forearm. Curse his petite form. Deidara laughed and brought the redhead into a bone crushing hug. "aw, you look so cute when you're angry~" he teased. Sasori blushed and tried to push Deidara off him, "damn it! I said let go!" he hissed. The blonde laughed some more, "hm...let's go to a cafe, I'm starved!" "don't look starved to me" Sasori said, still trying to pry himself away.

"...true, but you need to eat more! Look at you, hm! You're skin and bones!" Deidara showed this by rubbing his sides. Sasori blushed and finally managed to get the blonde off him. "don't touch me like that! What the hell is your problem today?" he asked, almost in hysterics. Deidara raised an eyebrow, "you really do need a coffee today, don't you Sasori San?" the redhead deadpanned, "gah, whatever brat! Let's go get some coffee that way I can finish _your _work sooner!" Deidara's eyes lit up and he nodded, grabbing the redhead's forearms and dragging him off again. "I swear" Sasori grumbled.

At the cafe, Deidara paid for their coffee and doughnuts and sat unnecessarily close to Sasori. The redhead groaned and scooted closer to the wall. It seemed, however, that Deidara came closer. "you look like I'm about to eat you, hm" "you just might" the blonde laughed and took a bite of his doughnut. "I don't know Sasori San, you seem kind of bitter." his eyes watched as Sasori bit into his doughnut. "if you haven't noticed, I'm a man of sweets" the redhead 'hmphed' and wiped his mouth of the glaze from the doughnut. "what are you staring at, brat?" Sasori snapped. Deidara chuckled and went back to his doughnut. "oh nothing, hm" if only the redhead could read minds.

Sasori sighed and continued to eat, enjoying the rare silence. "Sasori San" Sasori turned over to glare at the brat for breaking the silence, but instead froze. He couldn't believe it. His eyes went wide and he didn't know what to do. What may have caused this? Deidara's lips pressing against his.

Deidara smirked. Still kissing the younger, he poked his tongue out and ran it across the other's plump bottom lip. That's when Sasori pulled away, "what do you think you are doing!" he asked in disbelief. Deidara gave him a cocky grin and shrugged, "wanted to see if you were sweet or not" "don't give me that shit!" Sasori growled, his cheeks painted red. "my, my, Sasori San. You're blushing, hm" Deidara teased, rubbing the back of his hand against Sasori's cheek. "gah, stop that!" the redhead ripped the blonde's hand away.

"hm...if I didn't know any better, I'd say that was your first kiss" Sasori's eyes widen and his blush darkened, "It was so not!" Deidara laughed and came closer. "st-stop that!" Sasori tried backing away, but only managed to be corner against the wall. At the moment, the redhead wished his could go through walls. "I-I said st-stop!" he said, putting his hands on Deidara's chest, trying to push him away. Deidara leaned in closer so that their lips brushed, "neh, Sasori San? Are you nervous?"

"n-no" _lie. _Deidara chuckled, "how about now?" with that the blonde pressed their lips together again. He felt the redhead tense under him. Deidara softly moved their lips together and put a hand on Sasori's cheek. Eventually, Sasori untensed and melted into the kiss. When they broke away, the blushing redhead looked elsewhere but the blonde. "Deidara...we shouldn't be doing this...it's...it's wrong! We're both males! Not only that, you're my boss!" he said staring at the floor as if it were the most spectacular thing in the world. Deidara smiled gently and tilted Sasori's head up. "but it feels right, hm?" Sasori shook his head.

Deidara 'tsked' and grabbed the redhead's wrist. He threw the money on the table and rushed them out the door. "a-ah! What the hell?" Sasori yelled, stumbling behind the blonde. Deidara let out a deep chuckle, "like I said earlier, I'm gonna teach you how to have _fun_" Sasori paled slightly and gulped. He did not like where this was going. The blonde dragged him all the way to the forest behind the park, right next to there office.

"fuck!" Sasori groaned as it started to rain. Deidara laughed, "aw now now, you won't melt, hm" the redhead growled and finally got the blonde to let go. "why are we even back here? It's raining and muddy" he complained looking at his surroundings, not noticing the smirk plastered on his boss's face. "oh hush~ were just gonna take a walk is all" Sasori rolled his eyes but kept on walking with Deidara.

They walked until the were deep in the forest. "hey which way goes back to the park" Sasori asked, ready to leave. Deidara laughed, "we'll take a shortcut come on" he grabbed the redhead's wrist and dragged him off the trail and farther into the forest. "I thought you said this was a shortcut" the redhead glared. Deidara chuckled before turning around and walking closer to Sasori. "but why would we go back to the office? Don't you wanna have fun, Sa-so-ri, hm?~" the redhead paled, "not really" he looked around and started to walk backwards, Deidara walking forward. Sasori kept walking back, knowing something bad would happen if he didn't run right now. Deidara smirked when the redhead backed into a tree. "mm, Sasori~ you're so wet" Deidara breathed into his ear.

The redhead could feel his heart thump rapidly. Deidara leaned down and captured the redhead's lips. Sasori closed his eyes and kissed back. He could get out of this! He just had to play it right. Deidara smirked, thinking he had finally got to the redhead. Sasori made a small moan sound and moved closer to Deidara, grinding lightly against him. The blonde groaned and kissed him harder, trying to pry the other's mouth open. That's when Sasori pushed Deidara to the ground and ran for it.

The blonde went wide eyed, before standing up and chasing Sasori. The redhead ran fast, he couldn't get caught now! He needed to get back to the office or better yet, the police station. Unfortunately for him, he ended up tripping and falling into a pit of mud. "god damn it!" a voice chuckled and pinned him down in the mud.

"oh no" Sasori said, thinking out loud. "oh yes, hm" Deidara laughed, "why'd you run? I though you wanted to have some fun with me, hm" he said, kissing the redhead's cheek. "no, I-I don't" Sasori said, not moving a muscle. "aw, really? Well too bad" he kissed his way down from the redhead's cheek to his neck. "mm, you taste so delicious Sasori~" Sasori closed his eyes tight, just praying that lightning would hit a tree and land on them. He rather much die then get raped.

Deidara began to take off the redhead's shirt, slowly as if he knew it was torturing the redhead, which he probably did know. Sasori whimpered when the blonde kissed his collar bone and down his chest, stopping to play with one of his nipples. The blonde grinned and licked the nub, toying with it. Eventually, he got bored and started rolling it between his teeth, making Sasori cry out with either pleasure or pain. He wasn't sure.

Sasori fisted Deidara's hair and tried to pull him off, which only resulted in Deidara going lower till he reached the smaller male's pants. "don't be so tense, hm. Just lay back and I'll do all the work" Deidara grinned, now rubbing Sasori's crotch. The redhead gasped and bit his bottom lip to not let out a moan. Truth be told, he was a virgin, not like Deidara couldn't guess that, but still. "come on 'Sori, moan for me." he said, trying to get the other man to make a sound. Sasori only bit his lips harder, making it bleed. The blonde frowned, before undoing Sasori's pants and boxers. Sasori tried to wiggle away, but only succeeded in sliding in more mud. "mm, you're a dirty man aren't you, hm?" Deidara laughed, crawling over Sasori's body, giving him many kisses.

"I-I don't like this D-Deidara" Sasori mumbled. The blonde chuckled, "this tells me otherwise" he said, grabbing the male's semi hard cock and giving it a squeeze. "hah~" Sasori let a breath out and closed his eyes. "feel good?" Sasori shook his head, his usually bright red hair, turning a dark murky color, do to the mud and rain. "weren't you taught to never lie, hm?" Deidara grinned, squeezing him again. "ah Deidara~!" Sasori moaned, before he could cover his mouth. "mm, damn. You sound so hot when you moan my name, 'Sori" the blonde smirked, and started to strip himself off.

When he was fully naked, he looked around at the mud and spotted Sasori's tie. He got an idea and grabbed it, before sliding it on the redhead. "mm, looks good, but you could look better" Sasori blushed and squirmed. Deidara gave him a chaste kiss, before grabbing globs of mud and pressing it onto Sasori's chest, smearing it all over his body. The redhead shivered at the cold touch, and it didn't help that it was still raining. "much better" Deidara grinned and kissed him again.

Sasori felt the blonde's lips touch his again and he mentally sighed, 'well I'm obviously not getting out of this, might as well go with it and have 'fun' like Deidara said'. And with that in thought, he kissed the blonde back. Deidara made a quick attempt to pry the other man's lips apart, this time succeeding. "mm" Sasori moaned as the blonde's tongue slid over his, trying to reach the back of his throat. The redhead pushed back on his tongue and wrapped his arms around Deidara's neck.

The blonde moved closer, his elbows now resting in the mud. Sasori moaned and arched his back, causing their groins to rub together. Deidara let out a pant of breath. The redhead gave a small whine and did it again. The blonde nearly lost it. He grabbed the redhead's hips and held him in place. Sasori whimpered. "Deidara~" the blonde grinned and licked the redhead's lips. The redhead squeaked and wiggled. "mm, so you do want this? I knew you'd come around, hm" Sasori blushed and furrowed his brows.

Deidara chuckled, "tell me, 'Sori. What do you want?" he teasingly asked. Sasori's blushed darkened, "I-I..." the blonde raised his eyebrows. "I...want you to get off me! This is rape!" he protested. Deidara laughed, "it's not rape if you like it" the redhead snorted. The blonde hummed and ran his hands over Sasori's chest, the cold mud sliding between his fingers. Sasori squirmed under him again, "st-stop that!". "but 'Sori, if I stopped, what would I do about this?" he said, gesturing to his standing member. The redhead blushed and adverted his eyes, "I don't know..." "why masturbate when I have you instead?" Deidara grinned. Sasori shook his head. "don't worry! I'll make sure it'll feel nice."

"don't you want to?" Sasori shook his head. "no?" Deidara pressed their bodies closer. The heat made Sasori shudder and realize how cold he was. He always got cold easily and he hated it. Especially now, since the only warmth was coming from the blonde, considering his clothes were soaked. Deidara smiled and leaned in slowly. Sasori turned his head, already knowing what his intentions were. The blonde laughed softly in his ear, which made him regret turning his head. "don't be that way Sasori San. Think of it as a raise or a promotion, hm"

The redhead snorted and glared up at the blonde. "so I'm suppose to fall for the whole: believe-my-boss-and-get-raped-but-in-the-end-supposedly-love-it-and-fall-in-love-with-him-and-still-not-get-my-raise/promotion" Deidara blinked at the redhead. "you sure do have a wild imagination, hm" Sasori rolled his eyes, "whatever you say, brat" Deidara grinned and gave him a chaste kiss. The redhead frowned and tried to move away. But Deidara held him in place and nibbled on his bottom lip.

He kept his lips sealed firmly and didn't dare move. Sasori kept this going until Deidara's hand sneakily started to rub his shaft. "hah~" he gasped out. That's when Deidara made his move and shoved his tongue down the redhead's throat. The redhead groaned at the overwhelming feelings. The blonde chuckled and removed himself from the male. Sasori let out a relieved sigh, figuring the blonde would just leave him here to die of sexual frustrations. Sadly, he was yanked to his knees, facing the blonde's erection.

"oh hell no" Sasori spat. "oh yes~" Deidara purred, gripping the other's tie tightly. "now, now. Come on, give your Master a suckle, hm?" the redhead shook his head, clenching his mouth shut. The blonde pulled on the tie, making his arousal rub against Sasori's face. The redhead turned his face in disgust. Deidraa gave a chuckle, "well, I could always just slam into your ass dry. Since, you do not wish to take it easy" he gave the tie another tug. Sasori groaned. It was either get raped dry or suck his dick.

He felt another tug and Deidara's erection rub against his cheek. "fine" he spat and turned his head to face the arousal again. "that's a good 'Sori" he patted the redhead's head. Sasori glared, before sighing. Might as well get this over with. He tilted his head slightly and licked the head. 'eh...not to sure I like the taste of this' he continued to lap at the head, just teasing the other. "mm, 'Sori...please~" Deidara put a hand on the back of Sasori's head, encouraging him to take in more. 'tsch' Sasori closed his eyes and took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly.

Deidara let out a content sigh and ran his fingers through the male's hair. "come on 'Sori. I know you can do better than that, hm~" Deidara teased. Sasori wanted to scoff, but instead he just took more in his mouth. He sucked hard and started to hum. "ahh yes~ just like that" Deidara moaned. Sasori started to bob his head and hummed louder. He opened his eyes and looked up at the blonde. "mmm" he hummed out. The blonde looked down at the redhead and nearly came. 'must rape' he stared. "enough" Deidara gripped the redhead's hair and pulled him back. Sasori, gladly, pulled off and sat on his knees, hands between his thighs.

"mm, 'Sori~ you should really see yourself. You look so rapeable" and rapeable did he look. The position he was sitting in, not to mention covered in mud, his hair disheveled, and a bit of drool running down his chin. Deidara leaned down and gripped the other's chin. "I must have you" he grinned. "turn around, 'Sori" the redhead swallowed the lump in his throat and did so, on all fours. He looked back at the blonde, who was still grinning.

"very good" the blonde got behind and rubbed his erection against that pale subtle ass. Sasori bit his bottom lip, to keep in the moan he so badly to wanted to vocalize. He knew this was bad, but it really did feel good. Deidara saw this and did it again, this time rubbing against his entrance. "ahhh~" Sasori couldn't contain it, his legs trembled slightly. "oh so you do want this? How does this feel 'Sori?" he grabbed the redhead's ass and spread his cheeks, positioned himself a bit and pushed the head against his heat.

Sasori's eyes widened slightly, and conscientiously pressed back. "De-Deidara..." "well 'Sori?" Deidara pushed more, the head disappearing into the smaller male's ass. "ah! I-it feels good" Sasori moaned. 'Wasn't it suppose to hurt when someone entered someone's ass?' the redhead thought to himself. "I bet it does, hm" Deidara chuckled, and thrust all the way in. "ah! Deidara!" Sasori moaned out, his hands clutched the slippery mud below. This was not suppose to feel good! This was suppose to hurt! The blonde gripped the redhead's sides and began to thrust at a hard pace. "ooohhhh Deidarrraa~" Sasori moaned and trembled. This felt to good to be true. "ah ah, call me Dono" the redhead closed his eyes, "Deidara Dono?"

Deidara chuckled, "precisely" he thrust hard into the male beneath him, now going faster. Sasori thrust back, trying to get more of the friction he was feeling earlier. The blonde grinned and thrust in again, hitting a very special bundle. "oh shit! Deidara Dono~" the redhead moaned. His arms trembled, ready to give out. So to spare his arms, Sasori, leaned down more and rested on his chest. This gave Deidara a better view and fuck. "mm 'Sori~ your such a slut aren't you?"

The redhead nodded and moaned, not even caring about what the blonde was saying. "say it bitch. Tell you Dono how much of a slut you are, hm" he stopped thrusting, making the other whine. "ahh Dono~ don't stop! 'Sori is a bad slut. Donooo please fuck me oooohhh~" Sasori moaned, rocking his hips backwards. Deidara grunted and started thrusting again. "that's right, 'Sori~ who's bad slut are yous, hm?" "y-yours"

Deidara slapped him on the ass, "what was that?" "ahh~ Deidara Dono's! 'Sori is Dono's slut" the blonde chuckled, "that's right" he gripped the redhead's sides, with a bruising force. "mm, you like this don't you?" he purred, slamming dead straight into Sasori's prostate. "ooooh yes~ don't stop!" Sasori moaned, thrusting back, trying to hit that magic spot more.

Deidara grinned and moved one hand to the redhead's erection. "oh don't worry, I won't. I won't stop until your filled to the brim with my lovely milk~" the redhead moaned more, his cock throbbing painfully. The blonde moved his hand swiftly up and down his cock, pumping him hard. "ahh Deidara Dono~ harder!" Sasori moaned loudly. The blonde loved the way he looked right now; eyes closed in ecstasy, drool running down his chin, blush covering his cheeks, and small tears of pleasure edging his shut eyes. "De-Deidara Dono!" Sasori screamed one last time as Deidara hit Sasori's prostate hard. The blonde gave his cock a good squeeze, forcing him to cum.

The blonde moaned when the redhead tightened around his throbbing member. He gave a few more thrusts before coming hard inside him, filling him to the brim just as he said he would. Sasori shuddered and sighed. Then sudden realization hit him. His boss just fucked him and he enjoyed. Even begged for it...like a slut...oh dear god what did he just do? "take me home, brat" he groaned. Deidara laughed, "calling me a brat again, hm? I though we were past that" he smiled, before pulling out. He gathered all their clothes and picked the redhead up. "alright alright, we'll go to your house and get cleaned up" "stalker"

The blonde laughed and carried him all they way back, through the central park, naked. Fortunate for them, the redhead's apartment was a block away from the office building.

"now let's get you all cleaned up" Deidara smiled as he walked to the bathroom. The redhead cuddled closer to the blonde, trying to steal his warmth. The blonde chuckled and turned on the shower. He tested it before stepping in, bringing his redheaded assistant. Sasori sighed under the shower. It felt so warm and safe. Well slightly, the blonde was in too. Deidara hummed as he grabbed a rag and poured some soap on it. Gently, he began to wash the redhead free of the mud.

Sasori allowed this, too tired to actually do anything himself. It felt nice to be taken care of. After they had both been cleaned, Deidara turned off the water, and dried them off. They walked to Sasori's room and got him dressed while, Deidara just wore a pair of the redhead's boxers. "now you just stay right here, hm" he said, pulling the covers over Sasori's body. The redhead huffed and turned on his side. Deidara chuckled and went to do the laundry.

Deidara came back to find Sasori sneezing on the bed. "this is -sneeze- your fa -sneeze- ult..." he glared. The blonde grinned and climbed into the bed. "aw, let me me make it up to you, hm~" Sasori tried to push the blonde out of his bed, but Deidara just wrapped his arms around Sasori and pulled him to his chest. "I'll keep you warm" he murmured. Sasori pushed on his chest with all his strength. But to no avail, he stayed put. The redhead grumbled and gave up, finding himself to tired to even try any more. "whatever" he mumbled, cuddling into the blonde's chest for more warmth. The blonde chuckled, "nighty night 'Sori~" Sasori closed his eyes, "shut up you bastard" he muttered before falling asleep. Deidara grinned and kissed his forehead. "love you too"


End file.
